mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero/Episodios
Esta es una Lista de Episodios de la serie animada Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero con sus respectivas transcripciones. ¡Disfruten! . Los Episodios de Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero estan en Recontrucción '''debido al cambio de formato. Ten en cuenta que durante algún tiempo no se escribirán nuevos capítulos hasta que el Creador del Fanfic lo defina o el período de Reconstrucción termine,'''mientras puedes ir leyendo los capítulos ya escritos. ''¡Gracias!'' Temporada 1 Episodio 1: El Comienzo Titulo Inglés: Episode 1: The Beginning. Título (España): Episodio 1: El Gran Inicio. * Narradora: ¡Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero! * Nathaniel: '-' vuela cerca del cesped de un bosque muy verde y hermoso '-' Yuhu! * Rosaella Dasher: Nathy! Ven acá... '-' vuela mas cerca de el y lo atrapa,luego lo atrapa '-' Quedate quieto,pequeño pegaso aventurero! * Nathaniel: Ajajajaja '-' ríe en brazos de su mamá '-' Ven '-' baja al suelo y se sienta en el cesped '-' * Rosaella: Aquí podremos hacer nuestro picnic * Nathaniel: Ajúm! '-' asiente con la cabeza muy tiernamente '-' * Rosaella: '- 'baja al suelo,y en el cesped saca los utensilios para servir la comida '''- Bien pequeñito,esta vez te vas a comer todo * Nathaniel: Mamá,¿cuando he dejado de comerme algo? * Rosaella: Ah,Nathy eres el mejor '''- ''saca los platos y las tazas donde tenía la comida '-''' * Nathaniel: '- 'observa el horizonte y se asombra por lo bello que este es '''- Wow mami,¿porque nuestro reino es tan hermoso ? * Rosaella: Pues, no sé. Ha sido hermoso siempre. * Nathaniel: - se recuesta sobre el pasto y sigue observando el lugar - ¿Como es que se llama este bosque,mamá? * Rosaella: Es el Bosque Sunnygreen,es un bosque muy bonito ya que lo dices. * Nathaniel: Wow! Oye mamá,¿porque no fuimos al Parque que esta aquí mismo? Allí hay bancas y mesas para almorzar como Dios manda. * Rosaella: Ay Nathy,la naturaleza se aprecia mejor desde aquí... - señala el horizonte y el mar que estaba frente a ellos - Mira que bello se ve el mar desde aquí * Nathaniel: Uh! * Rosaella: Si hubiesemos ido a ese parque,hubiesen cafeterías y restaurantes,lugares donde la sociedad ha intervenido. Aquí,donde estamos,hay naturaleza por todas partes... * Nathaniel: Supongo que tienes razón - mientras baja una manzana de un arbol,que procede a lavar con el agua del oceano - * Rosaella: Vamos a comer - le sirve la comida a Nathaniel y este se dispone a comer - Que rico!, ¿no? * Nathaniel: - traga - Umg...Si mami! * Rosaella: Um,rico! - sigue comiendo - * Nathaniel: Mami,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? * Rosaella:- aún masticando,traga y le responde - ¡Por supuesto Nathy!, ¿que dudas tienes? * Nathaniel: Mami, ¿quien es mi padre? * Rosaella: - traga hondo y un poco nerviosa responde - Ehh...Ahmm... Nath,el está en un lugar mejor... Se fué antes de que pudieses conocerlo * Nathaniel: Y,porque nunca me hablaste de él? - con pizca de sospecha - * Rosaella: Nathaniel,es algo duro y difícil de conversar,sobre todo con niños de tu edad * Nathaniel: - le da un abrazo muy fuerte a su madre y susurra - ¿Quien necesita a un padre?, ¡Cuando tienes a una Mamá como la esta! * Rosaella: - al escuchar esto,se conmueve - Que lindo Nathy,de verdad eres el mejor... * Nathaniel: Mami,podemos ir al parque? Quiero meserme en los columpios un ratito! * Rosaella: Lo siento Nahy,pero mañana es día de Escuela y tienes que dormir temprano,así que...Apenas acabemos de comer,directo a la casa,Mami tiene que sacar las cuentas y los Impuestos de la Casa y la Cabaña del Mes,y tu debes dormir * Nathaniel: ¡Rayos!... - luego come de su plato - * - Un rato mas tarde - * Rosaella: Esa comida mía cada día mas rica! * Nathaniel: La verdad es que ese Pollo que comimos hoy y que tu hiciste estaba magnifico,gracias ma... * Rosaella: De nada,ahora sí...A casa! - se levanta y despliega sus alas para volar por los aires - Ven Nathy,pero no vueles muy rapido * Nathaniel: - toma la cesta donde estaban las cosas y luego vuela cerca de su madre - Jaja,casi se nos olvida la cesta... * Rosaella: Venga,vamonos! - vuela mas rapido fuera del parque,alejandose de Nathaniel,quien la alcanza muy rapido - * Nathaniel: Vuelva aquí,señora delirante! - luego se ríe - * Rosaella: - ríe - * Fin del Episodio Episodio 2: Una chica cautivante Título Inglés: Episode 2: A Beautifull Girl. Título (España): Episodio 2: La Niña Cautivante El Episodio comienza con una Bella pequeña durmiendo en su casa. Luego desayuna muy rapido,saluda a su mamá y su papá y sale volando por la ventana de su casa. Llega a la Escuela de Ponyville y se sienta en un pupitre un poco lejos de Nathaniel,quien se sorprende de la forma en la que Bella entró. Pasa un día de clases largas y vemos durante varios minutos a Nath,Bellla y sus demas compañeros subiendo escaleras todo el día. En Constucción... Bella nunca había hablado con Nathaniel,pero ese día lo invitó a fugarse de la escuela,Nathaniel se sorprende y acepta con un pequeño nervio. Persuaden a los guardias y se van a la fuga,hasta llegar al bosque donde Nath y su madre estuvieron en el Primer Episodio. Nathaniel le dice que ese lugar es lindo,luego Bella corre hacia algunas palomas alocadamente para asustarlas,luego las palomas se acercan a Nath,este las acaricia y todos miran el paisaje. Comieron bellotas y moras. Nathaniel resitó poesía sobre el Bosque a Bella y esta sacó de su mochila algunos juguetes,comics y una '''Nintendo DS,jugaron un rato hasta dormirse. Regresan mucho después a la escuela,justo para recibir el regaño de su maestra por fugarse. Episodio 3: Los Poderes Título Inglés: Episode 3:The Powers becomes! Al inicio vemos a aquel pegaso alto de las sombras,quien sostiene una foto de Nathaniel,luego vemos una lagrima rodando por esta. Doctor Whooves entra en la habitación y le pregunta a este que está haciendo,luego el Pegaso Alto lo corre y le dice que no hacía nada. Doctor Whooves dice "Sí,Señor" y se va. El Pegaso Alto dice: "Espero Verte pronto.." una frase que dice a una foto de un pequeño bebe pony. Vemos a Nathaniel en su casa quien se levanta diciendo Una frase en albanés,Rosaella le pregunta que habla,y Nath le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a desayunar. Luego le dice que su corazón se ve azul blanquecino y que es buena,pero que algo aun no la deja descansar. Rosaella le dice que debe ser porque ayer no durmió reabasteciendo la tienda (Phone Shack) y le pregunta que como sabe el eso. Nathaniel se pone feliz preumiendo que tal vez es un poder. Rosaella le dice que cuando era bebé su poder era emitir luces de color y que tal vez es porque está creciendo. El episodio continua con anecdotas de su infancia con respecto a sus poderes y al final vemos como luego de una migraña temporal incesante se desarrollan unos de sus actuales poderes. Episodio 4: Juegos y Peleas Título Inglés: Episode 4: Playing and Fighting Título (España): Episodio 4: Jugando y Peleando. Bella y Nathaniel se hicieron amigos en el Episodio 2,así que en este episodio decide llevarlo a jugar a su casa. Nathaniel seva con ella luego de la escuela,y como su mamá y papá trabajan ella puede estar sola con su amigo y jugar con sus juguetes. Nathaniel escojió algunos juguetes y Bella también. Jugaron un rato hasta que oyeron un lio en la calle,vieron por la ventana y era un mounstruo dragon-demonio que atacaba. Volaron hasta ahí y pelearon contra el monstruo,quien se había apoderado de un Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal tipo Lava. Bella resultó quemada por la lava del monstruo y en un momento romántico,Nathaniel la calmó y la curó. La Policía Unicornio no pudo con el Monstruo y Nathaniel terminó por destruirlo,mientras este da su ultimo repiro le dice a Nathaniel que eso no terminaba allí y que El porfín tendría el Poder Absoluto,haciendo referencia a aquel Pegaso Alto del Primer Episodio. Al final Nathaniel se queda con esa incógnita,pero el y Bella terminan de jugar con los ponis de juguete en casa de Bella. Episodio 5: Atendiendo la Cabaña del Teléfono Título Inglés: Episode 5: Job on the Phone Shack . Título (España): Episodio 5: Trabajo en la Cueva Telefónica. Nathaniel está atendiendo la Cabaña Celular,mientras su madre va al Mercado Mayorista a hacer las compras. Se le ve un poco aburrido,limpiando los teléfonos caros que están exibidos como la Octava Maravilla del Mundo. Algunos compañeros de clase llegan a la tienda y Nath les vende algunos juegos para sus consolas. Luego unos hombres entran en la tienda y piensan robarse todo,pero Nathaniel se arma de valentía y les dice:"Sobre mi cadáver robarán mi Tienda!". Los hombres amenazan con explotar la Tienda usando un Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''tipo Polvora,Nathaniel muy indignado,se levanta y usando sus poderes mas profundos consigue expulsar a los hombres del lugar y llevarlos con la policia,para también entregarles el elemento. Al final,la Madre de Nathaniel regresa a la tienda con Dulces y Chocolates como recompensa para su hijo,y se puede ver a un policía entregando el ''Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''a la cueva del ''Núcleo de la Magia Universal '',donde el 'Encargado de los Elementos de la Magia Universal,le dice que los fragmentos centrales (Elementos de la Magia Universal) y los Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ''fueron robados por un pegaso alto,y esta mandando a atacar el planeta con los ''Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ''menos importantes.'' Episodio 6: ¡Fragmentos de Elementos han sido Robado! Título Inglés: Episode 6: Fragments of Magical Elements were Captured! Título (España): Episodio 6: ¡Sub-Elementos Capturados! Sanders Avisa! El Episodio se desarrolla horas después de los acontecimientos del Episodio Anterior. El Oficial Sanders fue a avisar al ''Comisionado de los Elementos de la Magia Universal (Lord Spacer),que uno de sus Fragmentos de Elemento fue entregado. Este le dice a Sanders que muchos Fragmentos fueron robados y que el Comité de Magia Universal anda sobre el. Lord Spacer mencionó que dicho evento sucedió hace apenas unos días,cuando estaba por empezar su Fín de Semana Libre,se reportó un robo masivo y que el Ladrón también se llevó suficientes Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ' ''para causar un Desbalance Magico,y además,con estos Sub-Elementos,se podía combatirle. Luego de esto,Bella está jugando en su casa con sus juguetes y en eso,la gente empieza a gritas y a correr. Bella y su familia salen a la calle a ver que sucede y ven que un Operador de Bombas piensa mandar por un Hoyo Negro Espacial mas de la Mitad de Equestria usando el ''Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''del Tipo ''Espacio Tiempo. ''Bella se prepara para golpear a este tipo y su familia le exije que no vaya,pero igual va a la pelea,luego de que esta insistiera. Twilight Sparkle,Bella y Nathaniel intentan resolver la situación sin los puños.pero debido a que el Villano no cooperaba y empezaba a atacarlos se decidieron por vencerlo,y prevenir la Catastrofe. El Operador lanzaba bombas y granadas a los Héroes y Bella fue afectada sutilmente por una,pero Nathaniel seguía luchando y luego de que Bella se recuperase,siguió dando lucha. El Villano dio pelea,pero nuestros héroes lo aprendieron y lo mandaron a prisión,luego de una ardua pelea. Al final la Princesa Cadence agradeció a Bella y Nathaniel por salvar la ciudad en 4 Ocasiones y los nombró Candidatos a Caballeros Reales,y que si siguen salvando al pueblo,cuando esten mas grandes,serán caballeros. Episodio 7: Plan Maestro Título Inglés: Episode 7:Master Plan - Tall Pegasus appears! Título (España): Episodio 7: Plan Maestro de Alto Pegasus Pegaso Alto aparece luego de 3 años de descanso. Este episodio comienza con North Star,quien le dice que sus villanos están siendo derrotados por un chico Nathaniel y su amiga Bella Pegaso Alto le dice que necesitan nuevos cazarrecompensas para poder ejecutar los ataques para que la Princesa Cadence renuncie y el pueda gobernar el reino. North Star le dice que la Policía Nacional Alicornio ni la Fuerza Armada Pegaso podrán derrotarlos,pero que el chico Nathaniel Rocketdash si. Pegaso Alto se pone un poco melancólico cuando North le nombra a Nathaniel,pero luego se recupera y le dice que llame a "La Hiedra",North le dice que es mejor dejar a la "Hiedra" para luego y que está para rato,Pegaso Alto le dice que lo llame y ya. Bella y Nathaniel están jugando en casa de Nath,y en eso Doctor Whooves entra por la ventana.Les dice que un nuevo enemigo mucho mas fuerte va a atacar en cualquier momento y que deben estar atentos,Bella pregunta quien es este enemigo y Whooves responde que es uno que ha guardado desde hace mucho,cuyo nombre es "''La Hiedra". Episodio 8: ¡Mountruos y Mas Mounstruos! Título Inglés: Episode 8: Monsters Everymore! Título (España): Episodio 8: Mounstruos Siempre Mas! Nathaniel y Bella aún siguen luchando contra mousntruos. Lucharon junto a algunos monstruos mas y mas Sub-elementos fueron entregados por la policía a Lord Spacer. Este ha dicho que la situación es crítica y que si no se recuperan los Sub-elementos,habrá un Desbalance Magico en el Universo,una situación en la que la Magia puede no hacer lo que el portador le ordene,y si oucrre esto,le seguirá una Falla Magica,algo aún peor. En eso,Doctor Whooves se comunica con Nathaniel,y le dice donde ocurrirá un nuevo ataque de la Organización de Mostruos que estuvo atacando desde siempre.Nathaniel va junto a Bella y destruyen a este mounstruo en una batalla un poco forzada. Luego Doctor Whooves le dice a Nathaniel que los ataques seguirán ocurriendo y que el le brindará mas información. Nathaniel aún con instertidumbre,le pregunta a Doctor Whooves porque sabe tanta información y porque aún no les responde sus preguntas. Doctor Whooves le dice a Nathaniel que aún no puede decirle esa información,pero que confíen en él,porque sino no podrán contra ''El Villano''. Episodio 9: Una jugada inteligente,antes de un descenso fuerte Título Inglés: Episode 9: An important action, before the tide goes down Título (España): Episodio 9: Una jugada fuerte antes de un bajón inteligente El Episodio comienza con Nathaniel y Bella quienes están en la escuela,en su clase de Ciencias Naturales. El Profesor Craig Flowers les manda a examinar el conjunto de flores que cada grupo de 4 alumnos tiene en sus mesas. Nathaniel, Bella, Neon y Daze forman un grupo y se disponen a examinar sus flores,actividad que culminan con una conclusión en sus cuadernos,que luego entregarían a este profesor. Al sonar la campana,los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería a desayunar,cuando de pronto un Mounstruo Gigante y Diabólico asechó la ciudad. El mounstruo era una especie de híbrido dragón - demonio - bola de pelos que estaba rondando la ciudad,destruyendo las avenidas y elevandos autos hacia el Cielo. Nathaniel y Bella inmediatamente pidieron permiso para ir a derrotar al mounstruo,algo que se les fué concedido,pero derrotar a este mounstruo no ha de ser nada fácil. El Mounstruo tenía el Sub-Elemento Magico de Tipo Cosmos y tenía poderes espaciales y de Espacio - Tiempo,como los del Villano del Episodio 6. El Mounstruo,se identificó como Raktgorën,y empezó a elevar todas las Casas y Edificios hacia el cielo,y amenazaba con elevar el Castillo Real y el Ayuntamiento de Ponyville,porque cuando eleva un edificio (O cualquier Cosa),tiene control de todo lo que este adentro,incluídas personas o mascotas. Inmediataente,Bella y Nathaniel llegaron a la batalla y a aprender a Raktgorën,pero este lo que hizo fué elevarlos lejos hacia el norte,pero como le dió poca importancia a cuanta distancia los lanzó,así que a Nathaniel y Bella no les costo casi nada regresar a la Torre de Autos que Raktgorën ''hizo para avisar al pueblo sobre sus maquiavélicos planes. Nathaniel comienza con un ataque magico que aprendió con Twilight Sparkle,que lanzó lejos a ''Raktgorën,pero este regresa rapido y cargado de poder. Nathaniel ya estaba consiente de cuan fuerte es este Villano,así que empezó a atarlo con aterrizajes y patadas,pero Raktgorën ''simplemente lo alzó y lo alejó de el. ''Raktgorën ''se estaba hartando de nuestros Héroes,así que se hizo un campo de fuerza magnetico,que cubre su Masa Corporal y cuando Bella fue a lanzarle un ataque,se llevó la sorpresa de que este (El ataque) simplemente se desvaneció y ''Raktgorën no recibió ni un rasguño (Mas bien,por el Magnetismo del campo de Fuerza,Bella recibió un poco de Electricidad). Nathaniel sabía que el villano sería dificil de vencer,y muy afortunadamente llegó la Policía a ayudar a los chicos a derrotar y aprender a Raktgorën. Los chicos golpeaban y lanzaban cosas hacia el mounstruo (y este las lanzaba lejos,usando el Sub-Elemento Cosmos) y la policía atacaba con sus varas y armas. Luego de unas dos horas de batalla,los policías habían huído de manera egoísta,y Nathaniel y Bella desistían,debido al hecho de que Raktgorën ''cada vez atacaba mas fuerte. En eso,un chico haciendose llamar Dark Kat llegó a ayudar a los chicos. Bella estaba subestimando y a la vez sospechando de este,ya que es un alicornio,una raza de ponys de la realeza. Episodio 10: Un tiempo para Descansar / Final de Temporada Título Inglés: Episode 8: Is time to rest / Season Finale Título (España): Episodio 8: Un descanso para Descansar! / El Final de la Temporada Pegaso Alto se despierta en su mansión y va a desayunar junto a North Star y ''La Hierba ,sus principales cazarrecompensas que también viven ahí. Entonces este le habla a North Star de mandar el Villano a atacar,como cada día,pero este le dice que eso no será posible. Pegaso Alto se enfurece luego de que North le dijera esto repetidas veces. North se pone firme ante el berrinche de Pegaso Alto y le explica las razones de porque no puede enviar mas villanos; Pegaso Alto enviaba un villano cada día,y debido a esto su presupuesto ha bajado bastante debido a los Altos Costos que los Cazarrecompensas exigen. Pegaso Alto solto algunas lagrimas y luego se puso molesto y dijo que Obtendrá esos Elementos como sea. Nathaniel y Bella estaban jugando un videojuego de Carreras cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora:3:30 PM;Salieron a la calle y todo estaba muy tranquilo,los puestos de Frutas y Verduras tenían clientes,los niños corrían por el parque jugando y la gente caminaba con calma. Bella y Nathaniel estaban muy entusiasmados,pues no había ningún mounstruo atacando,así que apenas terminaron su partida en el juego,decidieron pasar un rato con sus familias Pegaso Alto es un hombre con dinero,pero no tiene demasiado,y si seguía mandando Mounstruos y Villanos terriblemente caros,podría quedar en la ruina hasta tener que empeñar su mansión. Esto lo motivo a retirarse un tiempo para hacer mas capital y regresar a la batalla unos años despues... Pasaron 3 años... Bella y Nathaniel aprobaron juntos 3 grados en la Escuela y ya están en 7mo Grado / Primer Año. Hicieron nuevos amigos (Mas notablemente,Nath conoció a White Iron y ahora son mejores amigos) y todo fué tranquilidad... Hasta la Tercera semana de Clases del 7mo Grado,donde Pegaso Alto regresará con un villano mas fuerte y mas difícil de vencer. Continuidad - Episodio 8: * Desde Este Episodio,Nathaniel,Bella, White IronWhite Iron, Neon Lights y la mayoría de los Estudiantes de la Escuela de Ponyville (Exceptuando Apple Bloom,Danny Base,Diamond Tiara.etc) pasan a tener 3 Años más. Temporada 2 Episodio 9: ¡"La Hiedra" Ataca! Título Inglés: Episode 9:Defeat "The Herb"! Título (España): Episodio 9:¡Derrotando a "Herb"! Nathaniel se estaba preparando para luchar contra el Villano del que Doctor Whoves le informó; Bella y Nathaniel fueron donde Twilight Sparkle para que los ayudara en la pelea,mas la Princesa Cadence al principio se opuso,pero luego la dejó ir solo con la condición de que Guardias Reales le acompañen para protegerla y ayudar.Spring Leaf (Herb) porfín salió a la luz atacando en la ciudad,creando miles de Plantas Carnívoras Gigantes en toda la Ciudad y amenazando con lanzar a la Alcaldesa al Sol. Armados de valor,Nathaniel,Bella,Twilight,Whooves y los Guardias fueron al ataque. Doctor Whooves armado de Lasers y Rayos fue el primero en caer,Spring le reconoció y lo atacó más duramente. Whooves queda atrapado en las lianas,pero al final logra escapar. Twilight y el seguito de Guardias fueron por el y Twilight lanzó al suelo a Spring,en eso Bella logra lanzarle un rayo que lo deja inconsiente. Las Lianas y Plantas Gigantes continuan en batalla,protegiendo el cuerpo de "Herb" hasta que Nathaniel lanza a estas unas Semillas de "Mata - Hierba" que le compró al Jardinero. Spring Leaf se levanta lleno de furia y poder y logra atraparlos a todos.Casi envía a la Alcaldesa al Sol,Destruyó miles de calles y destruyó varios edificios. Al final se le ve a Nathaniel soñando que todos están atrapados y que son aniquilados por Pegaso Alto,mientras Spring y North Star dejan destrucción y llamas a Ponyville,en una Escena Bélica en la que se deja el suspenso hasta el proximo capítulo. Episodio 10: Mal Presentimiento - El Sueño de Nath Título Inglés: Episode 10:A bad feeling - Nath´s Dream. Título (España): Episodio 10: Un mal Presentimiento - Nath Sueña Luego del escalofriante sueño que Nathaniel tuvo en el Episodio Anterior,Spring Leaf aún los tenía atrapados,Doctor Whooves reconoce a North Star y luego este está por torturarlos. Pegaso Alto les dice que paren,que no los torturen,esto debido a que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle está con ellos y torturarla es algo moral y legalmente inaceptable. Spring Leaf suelta a Bella Lynet y a Twilight y procede a torturar a Whooves,Los Guardias y Nath,aunque Pegaso Alto estaba renuente de torturar a Nathaniel. Horas después,Whooves y Nathaniel aún no fueron torturados pero en eso,la Princesa Luna,la Princesa Cadence ,Lord Spacer y el Consejo Magico Universal llegan a invadir esta guarida para salvarles. Derrotan a Spring pero North Star y Pegaso Alto escapan. Luego de que Spring fue arrestado, Cadence le dice a Nathaniel que no hizo Servicio Comunitario o fué a un Reformatorio porque Twilight no salió herida,y tanto esta como Luna y Lord Spacer se opusieron a seguir concediendo a Nathaniel la ayuda de Twilight. Episodio 11: Nathaniel y Bella conocen a Lord Spacer Título Inglés: Episode 11: Nathaniel and Bella visit Lord Spacer Título (España): Episdodio 11: Nathaniel y Bella visitan a Lord Spacer. Este episodio ocurre minutos después de el anterior. Luego de que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Cadence le prohibieran a Twilight el seguir ayudando a Nathaniel y Bella,todos van al Castillo de la Amistad de Twilight. Twilight le habla a Nathaniel,Bella,Rarity y Pinkie Pie que a veces es sobre-protegida por las otras princesas,mas que todo por Celestia. Spike se quejó de que le pusieron una correa en la habitación de Twilight por morder una almohada. Twilight dice que ella es la princesa y que debe cumplir las ordenes de las Princesas Superiores. Luego Pinkie Pie hace unas Galletas Empalagosas que disgustan a todos. Nathaniel va a su casa decepcionado de el mismo,por no haber podido derrotar a Spring Leaf. Su mamá lo anima y el se diríge a su cama,a dormir para mañana ir a la escuela. Al día siguiente,Nath va a la Escuela,aún triste. Pasaron unas horas de clase y empieza el recreo. En eso,podemos ver mas detallada mente a los Estudiantes de la Escuela de Ponyville,y a Neon Lights quien estaba rapeando mientras Bella mezclaba en su laptop. Bella ve a Nathaniel triste y lo anima,diciendole que aunque no haya derrotado a Spring Leaf,ha derrotado cientos de villanos mas!. Nathaniel se reanima y recuerda que Lord Spacer le pidió visitarle para hablar de "Algo Importante",así que se fugan del colegio como en el Episodio 2. Bella se lleva una mochila llena de juguetes,comics,su teléfono y de más. Nathaniel videollama a Lord Spacer y este le dice que había esperado su llamada,así que le crea un Portal directo hacia el Palacio Elemental,donde Lord Spacer cuida de los elementos. Luego de presentarse y charlar un rato sobre como Pegaso Alto robó los elementos de fuego y tierra,Lord Spacer les dió unos Fragmentos de Poderes de los Sub-Elementos,en forma de Cereal Estrellado,les explica que pueden usar estos poderes infinitamente,pero cada poder una vez por día. Luego un fan de Nath y Bella se adentra en el Palacio y empieza a charlarles para sacarles info para su blog. Luego de eso,Spacer y el fan,llamado Arthur Frikifan,se hacen amigos y Arthur le muesta su blog,y se quedan charlando sobre este. Bella y Nathaniel se van a sus casas por medio de la Plaza Central y en sus casas sus padres los felicitan por sus nuevos poderes. Episodio 12: Un día de Descanso Título Ingles: Episode 12:The Day of Rest Título (España): Episodio 12: El día de Descanso Nathaniel y Bella,porfín descanzan luego de meses luchando contra monstruos y salvando la ciudad. Rosaella ve a Nahaniel con cariño mientras duerme,asímismo ve a Bella su papá. Mientras tanto,Arthur está en su casa editando en su blog,cuando de pronto un Troll-Mounstruo Gigante que North Star mandó entra en su cuarto y lo secuestra. La Princesa Cadence es la primera en enterarse de esto y manda a los policías a buscar al niño. Rosaella y los padres de Bella se enteran de esto,y no quisieron despertar a sus hijos por verlos tan cansados,así que Lord Spacer se armó de unos poderes para ir al rescate. En eso,a su equipo se unen algunos compañeros pegasos y unicornios Editores del Blog Pegaso de Arthur,quienes van en picada contra el Gigante Troll que North Star envió. Una alerta nacional se enciende,y las Princesas están ayundando a negociar con el Troll,quien amenaza con llevar al niño hasta un Volcán para fundirlo. Lord Spacer llega con sus "Equipo Chico" a derrotar al Troll. Luego de un intensa pelea,las Princesas y el Equipo Chico logran persuadir al Troll,hasta que soltó a Arthur y este es llevado con con su mamá y su abuela. Al despertar,Bella y Nathaniel se levantan sin una idea de que había pasado. Episodio 13: Los Amigos Extranjeros Título Inglés: Episode 13: The Foreign Friends arrived!. Título (España): Episodio 13: Han llegado Amigos Extranjeros. Bella y Nathaniel estaban descansando en la Entrada de la Casa de Nathaniel. Su madre les llevó unos Refrescos y en eso apareció un Pony de color Rojo,Verde y Blanco. En eso,este pony se presenta ante ellos diciendo que se llama Itale ''y comienza a hablar en una mezcla de Italiano y Español. Bella al no entender,empieza a tratarlo de Alienígena,pero Nath le dice que eso es grocero. En eso,una Alicornio llamada ''Francis les dice que su español es mas fluído y empieza a discutir con Itale el porqué los dejó solos en aquel bosque. Empezaron a llegar otros Alicornios y Pegasos de distintos países de Europa y Asia así que deciden llevarlos con las Princesas. Al llegar al Palacio,la Princesa Luna les dice que son Los Principes que se avisó que llegarían a Equestria. En eso el Unicornio Español empieza a relatar que llevaban algunos días en el bosque,luego de que sus Carruaje se estrellaran contra unos muros. Se les sirve jugo y algunos Snacks y se quedan charlando un rato hasta que los Reyes comienzan a llegar,alegres de ver otra vez a sus hijos. Episodio 14: La Voz del Problema Título Inglés: Episode 14: The Voice of a Disturbance. Título (España): Episodio 14: Un Disturbio hecho Voz. El Episodio comienza con Arthur,quien llevará a sus amigos Nathaniel y Bella al Estudio Equestria´s Dubbing Group,donde les enseñará una grabación de dialogos para el Anime de la Princesa Twilight. Luego de saludar a esta,Arthur los lleva al set y con la supuesta "Sara Beckerman" (Voz de Celestia para el Anime de Twilight,según el Fanfic) empiezan a grabar la Coronación de Twilight. El Problema comienza cuando la Supuesta Beckerman se libera en un Demonio Interdimensional que está por Destruir a Equestria. La Real Sara Beckerman llega luego de que había sido secuestrada y empieza a ayudarlos en la pelea. Armados de Valentía empiezan a enfrentarse. El Demonio fue desterrado al final luego de una Batalla,por un hechizo lanzado por Doctor Whooves. Y Bella y Nathaniel pudieron ver a Sara y Twilight actuar en el Episodio del Anime de la Princesa Twilight. Episodio 15: Vacaciones de fín de semana en Cloudsale Título Inglés: Episode 15: Weekend Travel to Cloudsale! Título (España): Episodio 15: ¡Escapadita de Fín de Semana a Cloudsale! Rosaella y Nathaniel deciden irse de Vacaciones de Fín de Semana a Cloudsale. Ambos pegasos vuelan hasta la Ciudad de los Pegasos y empiezan a reconectarse con sus raíces. Luego de varios días ahí,deciden quedarse un poco más,aunque Nathaniel está preocupado por Bella. Mientras tanto,esta está aburrida y decide ir con sus otros amigos (Neon Lights,White Iron y Ryan) de fiesta a algunos arcades. Nathaniel en Cloudsale,empieza a cantar sobre que "Echa de Menos a su Amiga querida" y descubre sus sentimientos por ella. Rosaella le dice a Nathaniel que estuvo esperando eso durante años y se ponen a "Hablar de Sentimientos". Al día siguiente,Nathaniel y Rosaella van a los Parque de Cloudsale y ellos junto a los Pegasos de Fondo empiezan a cantar "La Bella Cloudsale" y sobre como son felices viviendo ahí. También asistieron a la Visita de la Princesa Cadence (Quien nació como un Pegaso y en Cloudsale es la "Princesa Representativa" y la Mas Querida). Los Problemas empiezan cuando un grupo de Cambiaformas y Unicornios terroristas empiezan a intentar lastimar físicamente a la Princesa Cadence,excusandose en el supuesto hecho de que "Ella traicionó a Cloudsale al hacerse Alicornio" . Nathaniel y otros pegasos. Cadence fue retirada de el lugar gracias a sus guardaespaldas pony. Nathaniel fué a defender a la Princesa Cadence y eliminó a varios terroristas. Pero en eso,White Iron usó su Poder Interminable de Potrenciano para eliminarlos a todos (los terroristas),pero usando un Antifaz de Cat Noir. Luego de que la gente le aradeciera,Cadence le dió a el y a Nathaniel las gracias por salvarla. Al final,Nathaniel y su madre se quedan algunos días mas en Cloudsdale,y luego regresan a Ponyville,con la propuesta de volver pronto. Episodio 16: El Reencuentro Título Inglés: Episode 16: The Return Título (España): Episodio 16: El Retorno a Ponyville Rosaella y Nathaniel regresan a Ponyville luego de varios días en Cloudsdale. Nathaniel va a visitar a su mejor amiga Bella mientras que Rosaella se quedó en la Cabañ del Teléfono atendiendo a algunos ponys que esperaban servicio. Bella estaba tranquila jugando con sus videojuegos y de pronto Nathaniel entra por su ventana y la asusta. Bella le lanza algo a este y luego de recordar que es Nathaniel se abrazan y va a visitar a algunos amigos para darles la noticia de que Nathaniel volvió. Al salir de casa de Bella se encuentran con que un Mounstruo creado por la fusión de Hielo y desperdicios tóxicos esta atacando a la ciudad y convirtiendo en "Zombies Enfermos" a todos los habitantes del planeta. Inmediatamente fueron con Lord Spacer,al ser un problema de fuerza mayor y este les dió el Sub Elemento de la Salud,pues la situación lo ameritaba. Bella y Nathaniel dividieron el Sub Elemento entre ellos y sus amigos para que fuesen Sanando ponys por todo el mundo. Nathaniel,Bella y Lord Spacer fueron tras el monstruo y llegaron a unacaverna,donde Pegaso Alto estaba esperando al Mounstruo Tóxico. Pegaso Alto felicitó al Monstruo por su buen trabajo,y encendió una camara para enviarle una Advertencia a las Naciones Unidas. Nathaniel estaba aterrado y entró en panico así que Bella fue la voz de la razón ese rato,junto con Lord Sapcer. Bella fue a atacar a Pegaso Alto de forma impulsiva y este le dijo que los estuvo esperando y la tira al suelo. Nathaniel se llenó de furia y fue a atacar a este mientras el monstruo intentaba infectar a Bella. Nathaniel estaba por darle un cabezazo y Pegaso Alto iba a defenderse,pero en eso vió los ojos de un pequeño bebé que apreciaba en Nathaniel,y este no pudo actacar y cuando recibió el cabezazo de Nath cayó al suelo y Nathaniel mandó a una retirada. Episodio 17: Entrenamiento Divertido Título Inglés: Episode 17: Fun Training Título (España): Episodio 17: Un Entrenamiento Divertido Varias semanas después,la Peste fue expulsada del Planeta Tierra. En los Territorios afectados (America,Europa del Oeste y poca parte de Africa) el virus fué eliminado completamente,impidiendo así que llegara a Oceanía,Rusia y Asia. Lord Spacer se reune con Nathaniel y Doctor Whooves para hablar sobre lo ocurrido,Lord Spacer muy horrorizado,le dice a Nathaniel que lo que Pegaso Alto realizó semanas anteriores,¡genero una Peste casi Mundial solo para obtener el control de Equestria!. Entonces les recomendó empezar a entrenar la Lucha Magica y Cuerpo a Cuerpo. Nathaniel volvió rato después con White Iron,Twilight Sparkle,Ryan,Daze y Bella Lynet. Al principio estaban muy enfocados en el entrenamiento. Pero al empezar con los Ataques con Magia,empezaron a usar la magia para jugar;Desde White haciendo Pirotécnia con su Magia,Nathaniel con un Hechizo de Ojos Laser,Bella creando pequeñas mascotas magicas (Animales Mitologicos) hasta Ryan y Twilight Sparkle creando Castillos hechos de Destellos Magicos. Lord Spacer se resintió por esto y se fué a su habitación. Los chicos estaban extrañados por esto,y Doctor Whooves les dijo que Lord Spacer tenía razon y que debian tomarse en serio lo que el les dice. Los Chicos razonaron y empezaron a hacer el entrenamiento como es. Twilight realizó ataques físicos,Daze y Ryan aprendieron a hacer algunos hechizos magicos,Nathaniel y Bella pudiero crear los suyos. Lord Spacer les pidió disculpas por su drama y siguieron entrenando hasta el siguiente día. Episodio 18: ¡La Bella en Apuros! Título Inglés: Episode 18: Bella is abducted! - Nath and Ryan in action. Título (España): Episodio 18: El Secuestro de Bella - Nathan y Ryan a por Mal-jugador. Nathaniel vuelve a su casa luego del entrenamiento (del Episodio anterior). Rosaella le da la Bendición y este se va a bañar. Rosaella se siente triste y dice que por esos villanos su hijo y ella estan cada día mas distantes,entre lagrimas canta la balada "¡No te vayas!" (Siendo esta la Tercera Canción del Show). Nathaniel se termina de duchar y va a su cuarto,se viste y se acuesta dormir una siesta. Al despertar,Nathaniel va a cumplir su turno en la Cabaña del Teléfono. Al llegar,uno de sus Compañeros de Clase le va a comprar unos juegos para su consolas. Nathaniel le vende los juegos Parker´s Parking,Toad Rushy Road y Super Jumpman. En eso entra a la tienda aquel sujeto al que Nathaniel le compró una Legendary Gamemaster 2 (Parodia de la Nintendo Gamecube) a precio "insignificante". Luego de una discusión acalorada y varias burlas y sarcasmos de Nathaniel,el villano con nickname de Mal-jugador,entro con varios matones y luego de pelear un rato,Nathaniel convenció a esos matones de no seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de Mal-jugador. Este,iracundo se echa a la fuga con su consola y Nathaniel lo persigue para llevarlo con los Policías. En esa fuga,Mal-jugador ve a Bella jugando en el pasto con un conejito,y cuando Nathaniel le habla con confianza y la invita a ayudarlo,el villano se da cuenta que se conocen y decide llevarsela. Nathaniel entra en panico y sigue la persecución. Luego de que Nathaniel utilizara sus poderes contra este,Mal-jugador saca de un bolso el Elemento Magico del Fuego,Nathaniel aterrado sigue atacando y Mal-jugador lo ataca con fuego. Nathaniel va cayendo del cielo,noqueado y un poco quemado. Bella ve caer noqueado a su amigo (e interes amoroso) y empieza a llorar,pero luego se pone furiosa y desea escapar de Mal-jugador. Mal-jugador había llevado a Bella a su guarida en un Volcán. Amarro a Bella de una cuerda y la puso arriba de la lava,para soltar la cuerda si Nathaniel no llegaba. En eso,los Secuaces Monstruos Humanoides de Mal-jugador reflexionaron y decidieron Salvar a Bella de ser deborada por la Lava. Bella habló un rato con los Monstruos y los convenció de dejar de hacer el mal y quedaron en que empezarían buscar nuevos trabajos y empezar una nueva vida de bien. Los Mounstruos desatan a Bella y esta les agradece y les dice que el Bien domina en el mundo,después Mal-jugador discute con sus Ex-secuaces y empiezan a pelear todos. Ragatesi (El Líder de los Monstruos,una especie de hibrido entre troll,dragón y pie grande) lanzo grandes ataques a Mal-jugador y lo dejó casi derrotado,pero con ayuda del Elemento Magico del Fuego pudo recuperarse al instante y siguieron enfrentandose. Nathaniel fue recogido del suelo por Ryan,quien estaba filmando la pelea. Luego de que Nathaniel saludara a su amigo le dio las gracias por grabar,ya que eso serviría de prueba para poder arrestar a Mal-jugador. Nathaniel se preocupa por Bella y Ryan decide acompañarlo al Volcán Guarida. Cuando llegaron a la guarida,Mal-jugador estaba a punto de derrotar a sus propios secuaces y a Bella. Nathaniel se lanzó hacia Bella y le dió un abrazote. Luego de un momento romantico entre ambos (Que sonrojó a los Mounstruos,a Ryan y al conejito),siguieron peleando y al final,Nathaniel utilizando su Poder de Sub Elemento de Hielo que Lord Spacer le había dado,pudo derrotar a Mal-jugador y llevarlo con la policía. Al final,los Mounstruos se dispersaron por Equestria,otros inclusive salieron de ella;Y todos se dedicaron a vivir con sus familias y trabajar de forma correcta. Episodio 18: En Busca del Hacker Título Inglés: Episode 18: In Search of the Hacker Título (España): Episodio 18: Buscando al Hacker El Episodio comienza con María,una pony terrestre dueña de un Sitio Web de Ventas en línea llamado Sweet Gifts ''(''Dulces Regalitos en LA y ES),María le habla a Apple Bloom sobre que alguien esta desviando los correos electronicos del E-mail de Sweet Gifts,así que Apple Bloom piensa en Nathaniel y Bella,e inmediatamente se dirige junto a María hacia donde estaban ellos sentados en el Patio de Recreo. María les habla sobre su problema,así que Nathaniel decide llevarla con Ryan. Este le dice que el problema es sencillo de solucionar pero que se le dificulta mucho solucionarlo especificamente y los lleva con un amigo que también sabe de eso,Abe,un Mountruo Felino. Abe es un chico genio con lentes y su papá,Carlos,es un Mountruo Felino que trabaja como Defensor Informatico,una especie de guardaespaldas informatico. Abe abre una herramienta de su papá que le permite localizar y saber la identidad de una persona,según su Dirección IP. Nath y los demás esperaron 1 hora y media para al final no saber quien es el hacker. Luego de que María se desconsolara,a Abe se le viene un pensamiento,en el su novia,Saralynn "Lynn"(de su misma raza) le dijo que quería aprender Informatica como el y que estaba haciendo unos cursos y esta le insinuó que estaba iniciando seción en correos "de mala manera",Abe lo tomó como un simple comentario pero luego de volver a pensarlo se dió cuenta de esta pista crucial. Abe y los demás se dirigen a casa de la Novia de Abe,cuando entran a su cuarto esta esta revisando el correo de María y su franquicia Sweet Gifts ''y obviamente María lo reconoce (Debido a su diseño de Gatitos de Colores,que ella misma ingenió) a Abe se le salen unas lagrimas de decepción por su novia,al creer que esta se "esta volviendo una criminal". Saralynn,la novia de Abe y de su misma raza les explica todo,que estaba tomando unos cursos pirtatas en línea y necesitaba realizar una prueba en su materia que consistía en hackear un correo electronico. María perdona a Lynn y esta promete no volver a hacerlo jamas. Abe abraza a su novia y María solventa su problema y devuelve a la normalidad su sitio web. Episodio 19: Fuga repentina - Spring y un nuevo Aliado Título Inglés: Episode 19: A Sudden Fugue - Spring´s Dragon Título (España): Episodio 19: Robo repentino - Como entrenar al Dragón de Spring. Spring Leaf se despierta en la Mansión de Pegaso Alto y luego de asearse,se diríge a comer. Luego de desayunar junto a North Star y los otros cazarrecompensas de Pegaso Alto,este va a retirar su paga,pues es quincena. Pegaso Alto le da a Spring Leaf un saco con oro. Spring,el muy avarisioso,le pregunto a North y a Pegaso Alto que si eso era todo,a lo que Pegaso Alto le respondió que debía atrapar mas 'Elementos de la Magia Universal,así este recibiría mas paga (Como si un Saco con oro no fuese demasiado ''>:V'') Spring metió el saco debajo de su cama,donde tiene algunos otros iguales. North Star entró en su habitación y le pregunto que le ocurria. Spring Leaf le dijo que ya no estaba recibiendo la misma paga que antes,que el sueldo había bajado mucho,North le respondió que Pegaso Alto tenía razón y que debía encontrar mas cosas valiosas para La Misión (de Pegaso Alto). Entonces Spring Leaf decidió buscar a Rogerson ''(su dragón mascota) en el Sotano del Castillo. Rogerson y Spring salieron volando por los aires hacia el templo de Lord Spacer. Bella y Nathaniel estaban es este templo,haciendo guardia mientras que Lord Spacer volvia con donas y pollo frito,algunas cosas que Nath y Bella le habían ordenado para comer,cuando Spacer iba por su almuerzo al Restaurante. Spring Leaf destruye la puerta principal con el fuego de ''Rogerson y empieza a tocar una canción de rock,deja a Rogerson ''y baja a robar los ''Elementos de la Magia Universal,entran muy rapido al salón de los ''Elementos de la Magia Universal algunos vigilantes del Palacio y avisan a Nathaniel y Bella. Estos en seguida se alistaron para pelear. Spring leaf entra como Celestia por su casa y pretende robar los Elementos de la Magia Universal. Bella vuela hasta Spring Leaf y empieza a cachetearlo,pero este la tira hacia adelante,cerca del Elemento Electrico,que emana radiación por sus componentes. Aunque Nathaniel le advirtió sobre esto,Bella no reaccionó rapido y atrapo una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Luego de esto,Spring Leaf simplemente tomó los Elementos de la Magia Universal' del tipo Fuego y del tipo Electrico. Aunque iba a tomar los demás,Nathaniel pudo deterlo y este simplemente se montó en su dragón y se fué... En el agite y cuando Bella y Nathaniel iban a perseguirlo,entran algunos Vigilantes junto a ''Rodriguez,el Capitán Vigilante,llega al Salón Principal donde estaban los elementos y les dice que el Elemento del Fuego genera calor si se esta muy cerca de él,y el Elemento Electrico genera radiación si se lo tiene muy cerca también,y que si esas dos se mezclan,podrían lastimar a la persona,generando una especie de Golpe Termico ''-'' Radioactivo; Esto inquieto a Bella y Nathaniel y se dieron a la persecución... Nathaniel llamó a White Iron para que los ayudara en la pesecución. Este fué tan pronto le dijo al Doctor Whooves y se transformó en ''Black Kat. Este llegó volando a donde estaban ellos,y siguieron volando hacia Spring Leaf para atraparlo y aprenderlo. Spring Leaf iba volando muy rapido,y a Nathaniel y Bella se les hacía difícil alcanzarlo,pero White,al ser alicornio puede volar mas rapido. Cuando White llegó con ellos Nathaniel y Bella estaban atacando a Spring Leaf mientras volaban,así que tuvo que unirse a la pelea. White estaba por atacar a Spring Leaf,pero en vez de eso golpeo con su codo un Pajarito;Que luego llevaría a su casa,y quedaría como mascota,llamandole Pío Pío. Por estas razones,se ausentó un largo rato y luego regreso cargado de enegía para pelear. Nathaniel había traído consigo el Elemento Agua y lo usó para obtener mas poder y arrebatarle a Spring los 2 Elementos que había robado. Al apenas activar sus poderes,Bella se sorprendió y le advirtió que tanto poder era peligroso,pero aún así,Nathaniel uso los poderes del agua para atrapar a Spring,claro que no fue asi de facil. Nathaniel al usar todos los Poderes del Elemento del Agua,obtuvo un poder infinito y pudo volar mas rapido que la luz y el sonido. Cuando esto sucedió,chocó contra Spring Leaf y este entro en el Limbo,junto con Nathaniel,quien los adentro a este limbo por la velocidad de vuelo de Nathaniel. Nathaniel y Spring estuvieron hablando pacíficamente un rato en ese Oscuro Limbo en el que Nathaniel los metió; Nathaniel quería hacer razonar a Spring con verdades para hacerlo dejar de hacer el mal,pero Spring se resisitió y se negó a dejar de hacer el mal,con la excusa de que si Pegaso Alto triunfa,él y North Star tendran oro y riquezas,algo dudoso de creer. Nathaniel se rindió ante la necesad de Spring y volvió a su cometido de resguardar los Elementos,que quitó por la fuerza de las manos de Spring. Luego de salir del Limbo,Spring estaba por estrellarse contra el suelo,porque no tiene alas,así que Nathaniel lo salvó y lo puso en su dragón,dejandolo libre. Ante esto, Bella y White así como los Guardias del Templo de los Elementos,estaban impactados y pensaban que Nathaniel estaba loco,luego Nathaniel les dijo que mejor lo dejaba ir,sino corria el riesgo de que volviese a robar los Elementos. Al final,Nathaniel y Bella estaban apurados reponiendo los Elementos en sus respectivos lugares,antes de que Lord Spacer llegara. Luego de la llegada de Lord Spacer,este les explico que sabía que alguien atacaría ese día,y los probó dejando a los ''Elementos de la Magia Universal ''sin la Protección que este le genera. Nathaniel y Bella estaban completamente en shock,y les rogaron a Spacer que no volviera a dejar los Elementos sin la protección. Luego,Nathaniel,Bella y Spacer comieron su comida y luego Nath y Bella volvieron a sus casas. ''En Constucción...''__FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Inventados Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Ritter Louie227